


"I love you" [RICHJAKE ONESHOT]

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Be More Chill - Freeform, I can't tag what, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rich Goranski - Freeform, halloween party, its like really sad, jake Dillinger - Freeform, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake's Halloween party. Everyone made some sort of appearance there. It seems like a normal party right? That's until Brooke come running from the top floor, shouting for everyone to get out.There was a fire on the top floor that would soon reach the rest of the house.





	"I love you" [RICHJAKE ONESHOT]

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I also used song lyrics in this? The song I did was "Love will come and find me again" from the musical bandstand. It actually closed today cri. But so the words with [[ ]] around them are the lyrics. Also I apologize I advance.

[[ Once upon a time I would wake beside aman, who would make me feel like nothing could take him from me. ]]

Jake’s Halloween party. Everyone was there. And when I say everyone, I mean it. From the popular chicks to the loser stoner kids, everyone made some appearance there. 

The music was booming from Jake's parent's stereo to the point there he could almost hear it over the endless drunk chatter as Jake shoved through the bustling crowd. At his height, he could see above the other people's heads which made it easier to look for Rich in the dim light. 

The last time he saw him was about an hour ago when he heard him shouting something from another room, but it wasn't long before he lost track of him. He seemed frantic, almost screaming, which in turn, caused Jake to be extremely worried about not only his best friend, but his crush for years. 

He hated admitting his massive crush though. His whole life he had been taught it was wrong. But his parents were gone now. It didn’t matter anymore. 

It was still... lonely without them. 

[[ Once I thought forever was real, I thought my life was ideal, I thought the nothing could steal it you see. ]]

Rich was nowhere. No matter where Jake searched. He wasn't upstairs, or-

His train of thought was interrupted by Brooke coming down from upstairs in her ridiculous costume that no one had the guts to call her out on. 

"Fire! Everyone out!" she shouted urgently. 

And just like that a chorus of screams erupted as everyone shoved for an exit. The smell of smoke became more evident as Jake stumbled for the door. 

Jake entered the cool nighttime air, still filed with frantic screams and murmuring. He walked by a small crowd of Thalia, and Chloe as they stood beside Jenna who spoke quickly on her phone. 

It was slightly reassuring for Jake to know that someone had called 911 and that the situation was starting to get taken care of. 

Now that they were all more spread out it would be easier to find Rich. Jake kept walking around as he overheard people talking about how Rich had set the fire.  
The first emotions he should have felt was anger but instead it was worry. Worry that he was still trapped inside.   
He had to be. He was nowhere to be found out here. 

Jake took a glance at his house.   
The whole top floor was a bright orange and yellow with a thick grey smoke streaming from the licking flames. 

He took a deep breath and went inside.   
\----  
Jake coughed hard through the smoke that clouded his view. 

He ran to the stairs. That's where the fire started and he was probably up there. It would be dangerous, but in the heat of the moment it didn't matter to him. The only thing that mattered was Rich. 

The stairs looked menacing, a thick layer of smoke clouding the floor above but that's when he saw it. Rich slumped at the top of the stairs, flames surrounding his unconscious body. 

He must have tried to get out... 

Jake didn't think twice before racing up the stairs and taking Rich in his arms. He carried him bridal style, looking down at his face that was a bright red around the side, probably burned.

[[ Once I learned how wrong I had been, that sometimes dreams can cave in and what then? ]]

Jake went back down the stairs. Making an immense sound as he stepped on the creaky stair. 

Whenever Jake had Rich over to play video games in his room they would always make some kind of shitty joke about it once they stepped there.

Jake remembered his smiling face as he laughed at his horrible jokes, and he remembered how happy he made him feel. 

That smile. Everything about him is what fuelled Jake to run through the hallways clouded with smoke and out the door. 

Once he was outside he laid Rich down on the grass and almost cried when he heard his weak breathing. He was alive. He was alive and that's all the mattered. 

"Rich? Rich can you hear me?" Jake asked quietly to the still unconscious Rich laid down on the ground.   
Jake bit his lip. "Rich?" He said, sitting down beside him and trying to shake him slightly.   
Rich's eyes opened slowly and he looked around. When he caught sight of Jake he smiled a little bit. The corner of his mouth curling slightly.   
"J-jake..." he said weakly. His voice was so quiet.   
Jake looked down at him. "It's going to be okay" he said softly, trying to soothe him.

"N-no it's not. It's not Jake. I don't think I'm going to make it-" Rich coughed hard, his voice weak and raspy.   
"Don't say that… there are ambulances coming, you’ll be okay, okay?” Jake looked down at him.  
"Don't lie to yourself Jake." Rich, the boy who had been the only one Jake could talk to sometimes, funny, and smart, said as his breathing weakened and his pulse continued to gradually drop.

Jake wasn't sure what to say. He knew the chances of his best friend living to see the next sunrise was slim. His best friend was going to die and it was his fault.   
Tears clouded Jake's vision as he looked into Rich’s half open eyes. 

"I-I" Rich coughed again. His breathing becoming slower and less consistent.   
"I love you J-Jake" Rich said, tears silently streaming down his cheeks.   
Jake held Rich’s hand and rested his head in his arms.   
"Jake I don't want to die…" Rich cried softly, moving suddenly.   
"I promise. I-I promise." He stammered through tears and before Rich could say anything else Jake leaned down and kissed him. 

He didn't care about the crowds that were probably staring, all he cared about was him.

Rich smiled. Becoming even weaker every second. 

“P-please don't leave me alone”

“I-I'm sorry… you don't get it- I couldn't take it anymore-” Rich was crying uncontrollably now. 

Jake still held onto him like his life depended on it. "Shhhhh” Jake said softly, admiring the bright red streak in his hair. “How about tomorrow we go to the ice cream place okay?”

The truth was Jake didn’t know if there would be a tomorrow for him. 

Rich nodded “Yeah that would be nice” His eyes slid closed as he rested his head on Jake’s knees. His voice still so soft that Jake could barely hear it. 

“It- It hurts Jake-” Rich mumbled, his eyes still closed as he moved around slightly. 

Jake’s cries turned into sobs. He was so helpless to stop this, to make it better. He wanted to so bad. Jake wrapped his arms around Rich’s body and put a hand on his heart, as if to reassure himself that he was still alive.

“Don’t cry, I just need a n-nap…. I’m so tired” Rich mumbled again. 

His heartbeat slowed even more. He could barely feel a sense of movement, a sense of life underneath his hand.

Jake held Rich tightly and didn’t let go.   
“Jake I love- you” Rich said with a shaky voice and tear stained cheeks.   
His heartbeat faded more and more until there was silence. All the noise around him had been tuned out and all that mattered was his heartbeat but it was gone.   
“Rich?”  
“Rich this isn’t funny”  
“Rich you can wake up now”  
“Rich please wake up”   
“This is not a joke anymore you’re scaring me”  
“Richie-”  
[[ Once I learned the hard way, faith and ever after was done and I gave up ever wondering when, love will come and find me again. ]] 

He burst out into sobs, still refusing to accept the fact that the only person that mattered to him was dead.  
He was gone.   
Forever.   
Jake didn’t let go of Rich. He held him tight in his arms, crying into his hair, his hand still on his chest, the other holding his lifeless hand.   
Jake didn’t move he cradled Rich’s lifeless self in his long arms for what seemed like forever. 

[[ And it’s almost like time has stood still.  
Like a lifetime iced under the frost.  
And I don’t try to warm from the chill.  
Because I know how much I’ve lost.]]

Jake still refuses to accept the fact that Rich won't wake up. Ever.   
He still remembers clearly every second that they spent together.   
Every moment they shared.   
Every conversation.   
Every smile.  
Every laugh.   
And the way he said “I love you” as his final message to this brutal world that leaves pain in every step of time as it moves on a never ending forward climb.   
And how Jake could never tell him the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this poorly written thing. I love them so much ah. Well uh this is  
> My first work so here.


End file.
